A Father's Message
by RBfan4ever
Summary: Tommy's thoughts the day of the McSwarek wedding **ONE SHOT**
**A/N: **ONE SHOT** based on the Heartland song 'I Loved Her First'. Hope y'all enjoy!**

* * *

It was almost time for the ceremony to start but Andy was nowhere to be found.

Sam, Oliver, Tommy, they all heard the whispers wondering if the wedding was going to happen. There was no doubt in Tommy McNally's mind that nothing would keep his little girl from that church.

Tommy and Oliver watched Sam's expression as the door opened. All three were stunned when Jay Swarek walked in like he belonged.

Tommy knew Sam didn't have a great relationship with his father but hearing their conversation, Tommy was surprised Sam was the man he was.

"So I can keep it?"

Tommy shook his head; the elder Swarek was a piece of work.

"Keep the watch, Pop, it means as much to me as you do ..."

"I'm touched, Sammy."

Sam stood up as he said, "Don't be because that watch means nothing. So if it's the only thing keeping you here, you can leave."

Sam saw Tommy and without another word went to join him.

Tommy put his hand on Sam's shoulder. "Y'ok Sam?"

"Be better if I knew why she's not here yet."

"She'll be here."

"I know."

"C'mon, why don't we go talk while we wait for our girl to get here?"

Sam didn't know what Tommy wanted to talk about, didn't care as long as he didn't have to deal with his old man anymore.

Tommy had something he needed to say but it wasn't something to be said in front of an audience so he headed for the church's office.

Tommy stood looking out the window as he said,

"I haven't always been the best father, she deserved better,"

"Tommy,"

Tommy continued as if Sam hadn't spoken.

"I prayed that she'd find a man like you someday, not homicide ... or me,"

"For all your mistakes, Tommy, you love her, everybody, especially Andy and I, knows that."

Tommy smiled.

"I knew the first time I saw you with her, it was only a matter of time."

Sam laughed thinking back. He was about to tell him that he knew before they did then when there was a knock at the door.

Oliver was ready to start a search when Sam's phone rang. Everybody held their breath when they heard him say Andy's name. Everybody was waiting anxiously when Sam hung up.

"Sam?" Tommy asked hesitantly.

Sam smiled at the man who was about to become his father-in-law. "She's on her way."

Everybody exhaled.

There were tears in Tommy's eyes as he looked at Andy in her wedding gown. He cupped her face and kissed her cheek as he whispered, "You may be his wife but you'll always be my girl. I loved you first."

Andy swallowed the lump in her throat and blinked back the tears that filled her eyes. Kissing his cheek she whispered, "I love you, Dad."

Tommy walked Andy down the aisle. When he handed her to Sam he softly told Sam, "She still means the world to me,"

Sam hadn't taken his eyes off Andy, he smiled at her before looking at Tommy as he softly said, "I know."

Tommy shook Sam's hand as he said, "It's still hard to give her away."

Andy's eyes filled with tears again. Kissing her dad's cheek she stepped up next to Sam.

Tommy listened as they pledged their love for each other, his eyes glistening with unshed tears. No one would ever love Andy as much as he did but looking at the two of them Tommy knew, no one would ever love his little girl the way Sam Swarek did.

Oliver had just introduced them. Tommy watched as they wrapped their arms around each other and thought,

 _Look at the two of you dancing that way  
Lost in the moment and each other's face  
So much in love you're alone in this place  
Like there's nobody else in the world_

It was time for speeches. Andy had been adamant, no embarrassing speeches, except Oliver, they never knew what he'd say, and it was who Oliver was. But she'd made him swear he wouldn't embarrass her. Tommy made it because he wanted her to have the wedding of her dreams but when Oliver called his name Tommy had no idea what he was going to say.

Andy was leaning against Sam, his arm around her when Tommy took the mic from Oliver and looked at the two of them as he said,

"How could that beautiful woman with you  
Be the same kid that I knew?  
The one that I read all those fairy tales to?  
And tucked into bed all those nights?  
And yes, taught to pick a lock?"

Everybody laughed when Andy rolled her eyes and shook her head, smiling.

"From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
A place in my heart will always be hers,"

Andy was fighting tears again as she listened to her dad.

"I prayed that you'd find him some day  
I knew the first time I saw you with him  
It was only a matter of time,"

Andy laughed through tears thinking 'then why didn't you tell me so we didn't wait this long?'

Sam kissed her cheek as they listened to Tommy.

"Oliver, take this thing b'fore I embarrass m'self by cryin',"

Oliver jumped up to take the mic. Before he gave it back Tommy looked directly at Sam and said, "I'm honored to call you my son-in-law, thank you for lovin' my little girl."


End file.
